


on strength and late nights

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: a small drabble in 4 parts: about izumi, and the two men who love her so very much





	on strength and late nights

**1\. On Physical Strength**

“No way, you’re going to kill me.”

Itaru looks up from his phone, to where the last few notes of the Love Live game pass by, sadly missed. Poor full combo. 

“It’s surely nothing for you, Itaru!” Homare says, waving his hands. “Director is going to come back and we’re going to help her bring the groceries in!”  
“No,” Itaru replies, glancing back at his phone. “Aah, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“You’re going to give up so easily? If we don’t do it, Masumi will surely beat us to it!” Homare sounds more vigorous than ever. “I can hear the keys jingling at the doorstep now! Ah, wonderful melody, our beautiful Venus -- “  
“Aaaaaah, I can’t focus,” Itaru sits up. “I’m not going to wait like a puppy dog for her to come back.”

The door swings open before either of them move, and Izumi’s cheerful voice echoes through the home. Despite every word Itaru had  _ just  _ said, he springs up, running with stamina he shouldn’t have (cheater, did he eat an LP up onigiri or something) to the doorstep, where Izumi’s taking her shoes off, a bag in her hand.

Behind her, Sakyo stands, holding the rest of the plastic bags.

“Oh.” Itaru says.  
“Oh.” Sakyo replies.

** **2\. On Late Nights** **

“What are you doing still up?” 

Sakyo rubs at his sleepy eyes, and turns his head to the source of the voice. Izumi’s standing beside the sofa, two cups of warm coffee in her hands. He takes one, taking a long sip of the bitter liquid before putting the cup down. 

“Sorting out  _ somebody’s  _ budget,” Sakyo says, and Izumi laughs, taking a sip of her own coffee. “What are  _ you  _ doing up? You should be asleep. You’re going to get scolded.”  
“By Azami-kun?” she asks. “Hmm, that’s true.”

Saying this, she sips at her mug. Sakyo’s about to scold her for drinking coffee, but the sickly sweet smell tells him that it’s hot chocolate. He chews on his lip, watching as she settles herself on the couch.

“What are you doing?” he asks. “You didn’t come here to accompany me, did you? I don’t need it.”  
“No,” she says. “Itaru-kun just sent me energy in C*okie Run.”

** **3\. On Physical Strength 2** **

“Itaru-san!” 

Izumi’s eyes light up at the sight of him, and, unwittingly, she holds the bag out in her arms to Itaru, who unconsciously picks it up. 

“Have you come to help us out? Thank you.” 

She kicks her shoes off, properly pushing them into their places at the landing -- a mini tape project that Yuki had set up so Tenma couldn’t steal his shoes and lie to him that the shoes on his feet (which were much too small) were his.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Itaru replies, blinking. “Uh, lots of shopping, Director.”  
“Mmhm. I thought I’d try to make pizza.” Izumi’s eyes shine again.  
“You mean ask Omi to make pizza.” Sakyo corrects, and she laughs.  
“No, not today. I think making pizza by hand is a good way to show love, right? Itaru-san?”

Izumi rolls up her sleeve, and flexes, as if she’s going to be trying her best.

Itaru’s heart melts into a pizza shaped puddle.

** **4\. On Late Nights 2** **

“Oi…”

The game is still running on her phone, and Sakyo reaches across the body draped on his shoulder to shut it off, sighing slightly. Carefully, he moves the phone to the table, only for a thin hand to reach out and grab his, twining their fingers together.

“Mmmmm.” she mumbles, pressing her face into his shoulder. “Don’t move.”

Sakyo’s heart, the cold bitch, thumps, and he huffs, adjusting his glasses with his free hand as Izumi presses closer into him. She rubs her face softly against the fabric of his sleep shirt, and he sighs, a little louder, finally turning to look at her. 

Izumi looks peaceful in sleep, and he can’t stop his hands from reaching out, and touching her head, petting it softly. She mumbles, and he pulls away, heart beating faster -- whether from the shock of almost getting caught, or the sheer cuteness of the situation, he didn’t know. Once she stills again, Sakyo resigns himself to the fate of being stuck here forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello im at @zahransandwich please come yell at me about itaizu or sakyoizu (whips)


End file.
